Truth or Dare?
by kwenda
Summary: "Jadi, saat istirahat nanti, kau pergi ke ruang radio. Kami ingin kau menyampaikan sesuatu di sana." / "Apa yang harus aku katakan?" / "Katakan nama lengkapmu, kelas, dan siapa nama orang yang kau sukai."
" _Truth or Dare_?"

" _Dare_!"

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Di depan ruang audio sekolah. Berdiri di depan mic dengan Shino yang mengernyit bingung sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan Tenten.

Semuanya bermula dari satu jam yang lalu. Seharusnya saat itu kami sedang menatap malas papan tulis yang penuh berisi rumus matematika, tetapi karena Kakashi izin tidak mengajar karena sakit, kami mendapat _free time_. Dan segera setelah guru piket kami, Shizune keluar kelas, orang-orang di barisan telah menggerumun di mejaku dan Sasuke.

Kami menghabiskan 30 menit untuk bercanda dan memakan _snack_ hasil curian dari Chouji. Awalnya aku tidak enak pada Sasuke karena dari pagi dia terlihat mengantuk sekali dan aku pikir kerumunan orang-orang ini akan mengganggunya, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan ikut bercanda dengan cowok-cowok.

Duduk bersamanya selama tiga minggu terakhir ini membuatku bisa mengenali perubahan-perubahan pada wajahnya yang minim ekspresi. Dan aku bersyukur atas system perpindahan tempat duduk berdasarkan kertas undian yang diusulkan oleh Neji karena berkatnya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

Setelah bahan obrolan dan _snack_ kami habis, Kiba mengajak kami bermain _Truth or Dare_ dan itu berhasil menghilangkan kebosanan kami. Hinata lucu sekali saat disuruh memilih antara Naruto dan Neji, sepupunya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto dan bodohnya si Naruto masih belum sadar. Dia menjawabnya dengan berbelit-belit, takut menyakiti hati Neji tapi juga ingin meninggikan nama Naruto walau samar, tapi kita semua sadar itu, dan lagi-lagi Naruto tidak peka.

Ada juga saat Tenten menyuruh Ino yang memilih _dare_ untuk goyang dribble. Kami, para cewek-cewek, terbahak melihat ekspresi cowok-cowok yang menganga. Terlebih Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya. Aku diam-diam melirik ke arah Sasuke, penasaran dengan ekspresinya, dan aku bisa melihatnya memutar mata setelah sebelumnya mendengus samar.

Aku tidak sempat mencerna sikap Sasuke tadi karena giliranku datang setelah Ino. Mereka semua menatapku remeh, ditambah dengan ejekan-ejekan juga seringai menyebalkan mereka semua. Cih, apa-apaan ini. Aku bahkan belum melakukan penolakan terhadap perintah mereka. Belum.

Naruto menggerling padaku, "Jadi, _truth or dare_ , Sakura?" nadanya mencemooh.

Sai di sebelahku bersandar ke arahku. "Kalau kau pilih _truth_ tidak apa-apa, kok," bisiknya yang cukup keras untuk membuat kerumunan orang-orang sialan ini melebarkan seringainya.

Aku mendengus kasar. "Bicara apa kalian? Tentu saja, _dare!"_ jawabku lantang seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun rasa kemenangan itu hanya sesaat, sebelum aku melihat seringai puas di masing-masing mereka. Oh, sial. Aku seharusnya sadar mereka sengaja memanas-manasiku. Aku mulai cemas dengan _dare_ yang diberikan padaku. Semoga jangan menyangkut guru. Jangan menyangkut kakak kelas. Jangan menyangkut pakaian dalam. Jangan menyangkut Sa—

"Nah," aku menghentikan doaku dan menatap Ino yang tersenyum bejat, diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Sepertinya diskusi pura-pura mereka sudah selesai. "Kau siap untuk _dare_ -mu?"

Aku menelan ludah. Perasaanku mengatakan ini akan buruk. Percayalah, tidak ada hal baik terjadi saat ada Ino dan senyum bejatnya. Tapi, sudah kepalang basah, dan aku tidak mau mereka melihat ketidakyakinanku, jadi aku mengangguk yakin. "Tentu."

Ino mengangkat alis sempurnanya, terkejut dengan ucapanku yang begitu yakin. "Okay," dia tersenyum. "Jadi, saat istirahat nanti, kau pergi ke ruang radio. Kami ingin kau menyampaikan sesuatu di sana." Aku ingin menyela tapi dia tidak membiarkanku. "Tenang, Shino akan kami ikat agar tidak menganggu." Aku mengangguk.

"Aku rasa itu hal yang mudah." Aku mengangkat bahu. Sepertinya _feeling_ buruk itu hanya perasaanku saja, ini bahkan terdengar lebih mudah dibanding dugaanku. Hanya menyampaikan pesan sesuatu, apa sulitnya? "Apa yang harus aku katakan?" tanyaku dan senyuman bejat mereka kembali. Oh, apa aku salah menganggap ini mudah?

"Gampang saja," Ino meniru nada suaraku dan ikut mengangkat bahu. "Katakan nama lengkapmu, kelas, dan siapa nama orang yang kau sukai."

Oh sial. Tamat riwayatku.

Ini pasti kerjaan Ino! Hanya dia yang tau aku suka siapa. Aku melototinya, membuka mulut bersiap protes, dan dia menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Tidak ada protes, Saku. _Dare_ tetaplah _dare_. Lagipula," Alisnya terangkat sebelah, menggodaku. "Bukankah katamu ini mudah?"

Oh, tolong. Demi apapun aku benar-benar berharap anemiaku kambuh sekarang. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku jika aku menyatakan cinta di depan 300 orang lebih? Ini memalukan! Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Dan aku bisa medengar Sasuke terkekeh geli. Demi Tuhan ini tidak lucu!

"Tes, tes," Tenten mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di atas mikrofon lalu tersenyum lebar. Sial. Hal terakhir yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah semua orang mendengar siaran radio tidak penting ini. "Hai, maaf ya, aku mengambil alih siaran ini sebentar. Ini tidak akan lama, aku janji." Tenten berdehem. "Temanku akan memberi pengumuman penting yang harus kalian dengar. Pastikan kalian mendengarnya dengan baik, ya!" Tenten berjalan menjauhi mikrofon dan berjalan mendekatiku. Ino menyikut pinggangku dan Hinata berusaha menyemangatiku yang hanya kubalas anggukan lemah. Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Haruno Sakura. Aku harap aku bisa membujuk ibuku untuk mengganti namaku nanti karena Haruno Sakura sudah mati karena malu.

Aku berdiri di depan mikrofon. Aku melirik ke belakang. Pintu dijaga ketat oleh Tenten dan Ino. Mereka menatapku dengan girang. Sialan. Cowok-cowok yang tadi ikut bermain tidak ikut ke ruang radio, mereka berkumpul di kelas dan meminta orang lain membelikan makan siang mereka. Aku tau apa yang mau mereka lakukan. Menyorakiku saat aku kembali ke kelas. Memang teman-teman bejat.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Begitu beberapa kali. Sampai Ino menyela. "Mau sampai kapan kau begitu? Cepatlah, Saku. Mereka sudah menunggu pengumumanmu." Aku mendelik kearahnya yang ditanggapi kendikan bahu.

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. "Um ... Hai," jeda sejenak. "Aku Haruno Sakura," aku menarik nafas. "Dari kelas 10-D," lanjutku. "Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, tapi ... Aku disini karena _dare_ yang diberikan teman-teman bodohku," aku melirik kearah Ino dan Tenten yang tersenyum manis. Aku menelan ludah, lagi. "Mereka um ... Menyuruhku menyebut nama orang yang kusuka." aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Dan kalian tau ... orang yang kusuka adalah ... Zayn Malik." aku menghembuskan nafas lega yang tanpa sadar aku tahan daritadi. "Aku rasa, sekian pengumuman bodoh ini, maaf—"

Ino menggeser mikrofon kearahnya. "Tidak! Dia belum selesai." Ino menatapku, tajam. "Orang yang kau sukai. Bukan yang kau idolakan." tukasnya sebelum kembali menggeser mikrofon kearahku.

Aku meremas kedua tanganku yang keringat dingin. Mulutku terbuka tertutup. Aku memejamkan mata. Oke, Sakura, mereka pasti sudah bosan dengan pengumuman tidak pentingmu, jadi mereka tidak akan mendengarkannya sekarang. Aku mengambil nafas, membuangnya perlahan, dan membuka mataku. "Oke, jadi orang yang kusukai adalah Uchiha Sasuke." kataku cepat. "Sekian pengumumanku, maaf mengganggu kalian." aku berjalan cepat kearah pintu dan beranjak keluar sebelum Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sadar dari kekagetannya.

Aku berjalan kearah toilet. Mencuci kedua tanganku yang membeku dan membasahi wajahku. "AAAAAA!" aku menjerit di dalam kamar mandi. "Ini gila! Aku benar-benar malu, sialan!" Aku menutupi wajahku dengan tangan. Lalu sedetik kemudian melepasnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar wastafel. "Bagaimana nanti saat aku bertemu Sasuke? Tidak! Aku tidak sanggup menemuinya lagi!" Tapi omonganku hanyalah sebuah omongan. Karena tidak berapa lama, Ino dan Tenten datang menyeretku keluar dari kamar mandi dan tidak luput dari godaa-godaan orang-orang. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengenaliku?!

Hinata dengan sigap membukakan pintu kelas dan seisi kelas langsung menyorakiku. Wajahku sudah tidak bisa lebih merah lagi dan aku rasa aku bisa membuat telur mata sapi di atasnya. Aku bersyukur setidaknya Sasuke tidak ada disini, di kelas ini, sekarang. Tapi aku yakin dimana pun dia berada, dia pasti bisa mendengar pengakuanku. Tentu saja. Speaker di sekolah ini ada di seluruh penjuru sekolah, bahkan sampai toilet dan perpustakaan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merutuki siapapun yang mempunyai ide untuk membuat speaker.

Aku berjalan ke tempat dudukku dengan lemas. Ino dan Tenten sudah pergi setelah menepuk bahuku dan berkata "Kau hebat, Sakura," Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam lipatan tangan. Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku dan ingin segera pulang. Aku sangat ingin untuk ijin sakit tetapi 1 jam pelajaran lagi akan ada ulangan biologi. Aku tidak mau ikut susulan dan diawasi oleh beberapa pasang mata sekaligus. Hanya dengan tatapan ular Orochimaru saja aku sudah takut, apalagi banyak begitu?

Dan aku tidak tau kenapa tapi hari ini waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Sasuke kembali ke kelas dan sorakan yang tidak kunjung berhenti semakin heboh. Aku yakin sejak dia berjalan di koridor pun, sorakan-sorakan itu tidak berhenti. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku semakin dalam, tidak siap jika harus melihatnya. Aku takut dia marah padaku karena merasa terganggu. Dan akhirnya, aku menghindar menoleh ataupun berbicara padanya sampai pulang sekolah.

Aku langsung berdiri bersiap pulang sesaat setelah guru keluar, meninggalkan teman-temanku yang masih sibuk berberes. Oh, tidak ada acara saling menunggu hari ini. Aku ingin segera tidur untuk melupakan kejadian hari ini. Tapi, sebuah genggaman erat di pergelangan tanganku menahan langkahku. Aku menoleh, dan pemilik tangan itu, sedang menatapku, dingin. Aku merasa udara menjauh dariku.

"Ikut aku," tukasnya datar dan menyeretku melewati koridor dengan diiringi sorak-sorakan dari kelas sebelah dan kakak kelas. Sial. Kapan mereka berhenti menyoraki kami. Aku berjalan dengan terus menunduk, menatap ubin keramik yang hari ini terlihat begitu indah.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Aku akhirnya mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat kami sudah berada di lapangan parkir yang masih sepi. Dia mengeluarkan motor _sport_ -nya, memasang helm dan membuka hoodie. Aku hanya berdiri diam di belakangnya, memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya. "Pakai ini," dia menyodorkan hoodienya padaku. Aku melihatnya bingung, "Cepat, pakai," aku mengambilnya ragu-ragu dan memakainya. Hoodienya yang kebesaran benar-benar lembut di dalamnya. Dan samar-samar aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke yang begitu memabukkan. Sial. Ini bahkan bukan saatnya untuk terpesona.

Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba terulur di depanku, aku sontak menunduk, dan dia ternyata menaikkan topi hoodienya ke kepalaku dan berjalan menjauh, menaiki motor. Aku masih diam di tempatku seperti orang bodoh dengan hoodie-nya yang kebesaran sebelum dia menyuruhku naik ke motornya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat naik." katanya dan aku gelagapan berjalan ke samping motor dan menaikinya dengan canggung. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat kakiku berada jauh dari tanah, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merasa _diriku_ jauh dari bumi. Tidak pernah dalam mimpi bejatku sekalipun untuk dibonceng Sasuke dengan hoodie-nya melekat di tubuhku.

Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke sampai dia pernah memboncengku, dan sekarang dia menyeretku dan entah akan membawaku kemana. Aku terkesiap. Jangan-jangan dia marah dan akan ... Akan melakukan hal buruk kepadaku? Aku meringis. Oh, maafkan aku, Ibu, sempat berpikir untuk merubah nama pemberianmu. Aku masih ingin hidup, demi Tuhan. Tolong jangan biarkan Sasuke membunuhku.

Dari jauh, aku bisa mendengar _the blondes_ , Naruto dan Ino, juga _the commenter,_ Kiba dan Tenten, menyorakiku. Sasuke langsung menyalakan mesin motornya. Aku sedikit takut sebenarnya naik motor sport tanpa pegangan. Waktu itu aku dibonceng oleh Gaara dan aku memeluknya. Tapi, sekarang ... Aku rasa aku masih bisa duduk di sini saja sudah bagus. "Pegangan." katanya samar dan aku langsung menegang ujung seragamnya lemah, tidak mau membuatnya mengulang perkataannya dua kali. "Yang kuat," katanya lagi. Aku mencengkram ujung seragamnya, namun tidak sampai membuat seragamnya kusut. Dia menghela nafas, melepaskan genggaman pada stir motor dan menarik kedua tanganku melingkari perutnya yang berotot erat. Tubuhku menempel dengan punggungnya dan aku takut dia merasakan jantungku yang berdetak kencang sehingga aku melonggarkan sedikit pelukanku, tapi dia langsung menariknya kembali dengan lebih erat. Aku mengginggit bibir bawahku. Dan dia mulai melajukan motornya keluar sekolah.

Aku tidak tau sedang dibawa kemana tapi yang pasti aku sedang berjuang hidup di kecepatan 90km/jam. Dalam hati aku menggerutu kenapa jalanan bisa sekosong ini. Aku menyembunyikan kepalaku di balik punggungnya. Sudah tanggung, aku tidak peduli lagi. Biarkan saja urat maluku putus. Kecepatan motornya berkurang secara bertahap dan akhirnya berhenti di daerah perumahan. Dan saat aku mendongak, ternyata kami sampai di depan rumahku. Aku turun dan berusaha melepas hoodie-nya. Aku menunduk, "Terima kasih," gumamku pelan, berharap dia mendengarnya, sembari menyodorkan hoodie-nya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tangannya terulur mengambil hoodie, membawanya ke atas motor, kemudian tangannya kembali terulur ke arahku. Aku hanya memperhatikan gerakan tangannya polos. Kemudian dia menyentuh keningku dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Dia lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa," meninggalkanku yang malu berat akibat perbuatannya. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari sentilannya, tapi yang pasti aku merasakan perasaan senangku membucah ke permukaan sepanjang hari itu.

* * *

Hari ini aku dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sasuke di rumahku. Dia menjemputku dan mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Tentu, membuat sorakan-sorakan dari _seisi_ sekolah bertambah heboh tapi dia tidak peduli. Begitu juga denganku.

Jam istirahat datang dan aku akhirnya bisa mendesah lega. Sasuke memang tidak terlihat marah dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin, dengan semua sorakan dan semua kehebohan itu, dan sekalipun dia malah menjadi lebih dekat denganku, itu masih membuatku gugup. Apalagi sepanjang pelajaran dia terus mengajakku berbicara. Aku malu, yaampun, malu!

Saat aku membuka tutup kotak bekalku, terdengar bunyi krasak-krusuk dari speaker. Mungkin sedang ada masalah dengan radio sekolah.

"Hai," aku berhenti mengunyah, begitu juga dengan Ino, Tenten dan Hinata. Kami kenal dengan suara ini. "Ini Uchiha Sasuke, dari kelas 10-D." Aku meminta petunjuk ke arah mereka tapi kami malah saling berpandangan dengan wajah _tablo,_ tampang bloon, dan itu berarti tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, Haruno Sakura itu pacarku. Jadi, jangan ada yang menganggunya." aku melongo. Pa-pacar? Apa? Kapan? Tunggu. Itu berarti Sasuke ... menyukaiku?

Aku menutupi wajah memerahku dari tatapan menuntut Ino dan Tenten. Aku tidak mempedulikan panggilan dan guncangan tubuhku karena mereka, tapi yang pasti wajahku semakin memanas saat mendengar ucapan Shino di speaker. "Astaga, ada apa dengan dua hari ini. Kenapa aku harus diikat demi sebuah pengakuan cinta. Mungkin ada yang mau sekalian mengaku tanpa harus mengikatku?"

* * *

Itu awal dari hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang, kami sudah berhubungan selama 5 tahun. Hari ini adalah hari _anniversary_ kami, dan lihat mereka, maksudku, _the blondes_. Ugh.

"Um ... Hai, aku Haruno Sakura dari kelas 10-D. Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, tapi ... Aku disini karena _dare_ yang diberikan teman-teman bodohku. Mereka um ... Menyuruhku menyebut nama orang yang kusuka. Dan kalian tau ... orang yang kusuka adalah ... Uchiha Sasuke."

Sialan! Mereka merekam saat aku melakukan pernyataan bodoh itu dan bahkan mengeditnya! Aku masih ingat dengan _jelas_ apa saja yang aku katakan waktu itu!

"Hai, ini Uchiha Sasuke, dari kelas 10-D. Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku juga menyukai Haruno Sakura dan mulai sekarang dia adalah pacarku. Jadi, jangan ada yang menganggunya. Karena dia milikku satu-satunya." aku tertawa mendengar Naruto menirukan pernyataan Sasuke waktu itu. Berbeda memang, tapi yang dulu Sasuke maksud di pernyataan minim katanya sama persis seperti yang Naruto ucapkan.

Sasuke melotot ke arah Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku juga mengetat. Oh, jangan bilang dia cemburu karena mendengar Naruto _juga menyukaiku_? Aku tersenyum lebar sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke.

Aku mendapatkan kembali perhatian Sasuke. Wajahnya mendekat dan hidung kami bergesekan saat dia menempelkan kedua bibir kami. Ciuman itu terasa lembut, sama seperti perasaannya yang begitu lembut untukku. " _Happy anniversary_ , sayang." bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku tersenyum di dadanya, " _Happy anniversary_ juga."

* * *

Auhtor Note:

gajelas? HAHA emang :") ini berasal dari ide abal dan jadilah fic nista ini. Semoga suka x"D

By the way, kalo minat, bisa baca fic Kwenda lainnya, ya! Thankyou uda baca :D


End file.
